Surviving the dead
by Awesome Wars
Summary: This follows different survivors not the walking dead survivors. Thank you for reading this short line.
1. Surviving the dead:Chapter 1

Surviving the dead

(Chapter one)

(Characters:Charlie,Unknown friend,5 men, Distant figure, Derrick,Leader)

"Come one Charlie!"

"How did this happen? I mean why the so called walkers?" -Charlie says/Me-

"I must not tell you this"-Unknown friend-  
>"Why not!"-I say-<br>"Keep your voice down or they will hear us." -Unknown friend-

"I don't care! -I say-"

"Shh!"-Unknown friend says

"No tell me!"-I say-

-As soon as I said that I heard a bang and I was on the floor bleeding- in my mind I was thinking "What is going on did he shoot me?" he did not there was 4 I think maybe 5 men surrounding us.  
>-I look at my chest I was bleeding-<p>

"Help!" -I shout-

-Soon after one of the men ran up to me and covers my mouth stopping me from screaming for help-

-I look over seeing them grabbing my friend-

-I can't see now it's now all blurry to me-

-I feel like I am losing my memory-

-I see something in a distant-

-I reach my hand out-

-My head falls back now I am now knocked out-

-I have woken-

"Where is my friend?" -I ask-

"Oh you want your friend?" -Derrick says-

"He went." -Derrick says-

"What where is he!?" -I say-  
>"He escaped"-Derrick says-<p>

"He would not leave me behind –I say with confidence- -I say-

"He did and did not even go back for you" -Derrick-

-I try and change subject-

"What's your name?" -I say-

"Derrick" -Derrick says-

"Let me go Derrick" -I say-

"I can't let you go" -He says in a sad voice-

"Are they going to kill me?" -I say in fear-

"Most likely...if you don't tell them" -Derrick says not so sure-

"Tell them what?" -I say in surprise-

"How this started" -Derrick says-

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" -I say-

"Your friend" -Derrick says-

"Knows how this started" -Derrick-

"He said he could not tell me..." -I say-

"Lies!" –Shouted a figure

-He brings his butcher knife-

"What was your friends name?" -Leader says-

-He puts his knife up at my neck-

"You don't need to know" -I say-

-He takes his knife from my neck to my leg and stabs through-

"Oh really?" -Leader says-

"Agh!" -I scream-

"We will try this again later" -Leader says-

-The man walks away but derrick stays-

"Please...derrick help me get out"-I say in fear-

-He stops and think for a second-

-He unties me-

"We got to be careful" -Derrick says in a unsure voice-

"Got it" -I say-

"If they catch us they will kill me...not you" -In a scared voice derrick says-

"Is it because I might know?" -I say-

"Shh" -Derrick says-

-Someone walks in-

-Derrick is behind the door while i pretend to be still tied up-

-Derrick jumps out and slicing the mans throat-

"damn...sorry tom." -Derrick says-

"Who was that?"-I say-

"Some guy who killed bunch of guys" -Derrick says-

"He was going to hurt you...come on lets go" -Derrick says on a sad voice-

"Wait" -Derrick says in a happy voice-

"Got an idea" -Derrick says In exciting voice -

"Get his cloths on" -Derrick says-

"What?" -I say-

"Hurry up!"-Derrick says quickly-

"Switch his cloths with yours!" -Derrick says-

-I switch cloths-

"Your now tom alright?" -Derrick says-

"Yes...I am tom" -I say in a nervous voice-

-We walk out the door fooling every one-

"So.." -I say-

"Tom shut it" - derrick says In a angry voice -

"Always chatter box" -Derrick says-

"Now get ready" -Derrick says-

-They seem to be waiting-

-I see the figure again-

-End of chapter-


	2. Surviving the dead:Chapter 2

Surviving the dead

(Chapter two)

(Characters: Charlie, Jack, Will, Leader, Derrick, Soilders)

-I look over at them and so does derrick-

-When i spot the figure he is a male and looks angry-

"Derrick?" -I say-

"Yes?" -Derrick says-

"Who is that man?" -I say-

"Oh you mean jack?" -Derrick says-

"Yeah..." -I say-

"Don't worry...stay on his good side."

-We walk up to them-

-Derrick is the first to speak-

"We need to go through me and tom are going to go hunting" -He says calmly-

"But derrick there are too many walkers around" –Jack said-

-They seem to be blocking us-

"You're not going hunting" –Said the leader-

"Why not?" -Derrick said-

"That is not tom" –The leader says-

"Ugh...yes it is!"-Derrick says-

"Don't lie to me"

-He comes up to me and takes of my mask-

"You tried to help him escape?" -Leader says-  
>"Derrick oh derrick you taken a new low" -Leader says-<p>

-They grab derrick and drag him away-

"Get off me!"-Derrick says-

"Now for you" -Leader says-

-Two of them grab me-

"Take him to the torture chambers" -Leader says-

"No please!" -I plead-

"No you're going to die here" -Leader says happy-

-Just after he says that jack slams him with a metal pole hitting his head from behind-

-Another person seems to be helping jack-

-The two men run-

"You alright?" -Jack asks-

"Yeah I'm fine" -I say-

"This is will and i am jack"

"Nice to meet you..." -Will says-

"We need to get derrick!" -I say-

"There no time"-Jack says-

"There is!"-I say-

"Be quiet" -Jack says-

"We need to get him!" -I say-

"Shut up!" -Jack says-

"Not until we get derrick!" -I say-

-Will comes from behind and hits me in the head knocking me out-

"Quick take him to the shelter away from here" -Jack says-

"What are you going to do jack?" -Will says-

"Some revenge" -Jack says with a smirk on his face-

"Please you will be back right? -Will asks-

"I'm jack of course I will" -Jack says in a hard voice-

-Will leaves jack to fight of their men-

-He takes me with him-

-He places me in the shelter and waits for me to wake-

-I soon wake-

"What happened?" -I ask-

"Nothing"-Will says-

"My head hurts"

"Um...a walker hit you in the head" -Will says in a nervous voice-

"Your fine though" Will says-

"Alright...where jack and derrick?"

"Jack is fighting and...Derrick is still there" -Will says-

"Let's go and get them!" -I say-

"No" -Will says calmly-

"Yes" -I say-

"No I said" -Will says firmly-

"What's your name? -Will says-

"Charlie" -I say-

"Charlie you have to understand we must stay here...jack will come back with him" -Will says-

"Oh there he is now go fetch him" -Will says in a calm voice-

-I run to jack-

-His hands filled with blood but no Derrick-

"Jack you ok?" -I say-

"Fine" -Jack says with blood in his cloths-

"Where derrick" -I ask-

"Dead" -Jack says in a calm firm voice-

"What?!" -I shout-

"He died" -Jack says calmly-

"No!"-I shout-

"Yes sit down and cry if you need to..." -Jack says-

-I go inside a tent-

-And some tears go down my cheek-

"What a cry-baby"-Jack says-

"Jack just leave him" -Will says-

"Fine" -Jack says looking for some fun-

-They wait till morning and I fall asleep being upset-

"No jack I am telling you we need more people to defend this place" -Will says calmly-

"I am all you guys need for protection" -Jack says firmly-

-They seem to be arguing-

"What's the problem?" -I say with concern-

"We need a group right Charlie?" -Will asks-

"No we need to stay small right Charlie?" -Asks jack-

-I have a decision to make-

"We need..." -I say-

"Need a small group see i told you" -Jack says quickly-  
>"Let him finish!" -Will asks-<p>

"I think we should get two or three more members..." -I say nervously-

"Nonsense" -Jack says angrily

"Smaller the better!" -Jack says firmly and loud-

"Bigger more protection!" -Will Says in a calm voice but loud-

"Bigger more food and trouble!" -Jack says in from voice and loud-

"Guys!" -I shout-  
>"Lets settle on two or three members more!" -I shout-<p>

"Fine" -Jack says in a angry voice-

"Fine then..." -Will calmly says-

-They both stay and wait for something-

-End of Chapter-


	3. Surviving the dead:Chapter 3

Surviving the dead

(Chapter 3)

-I walk out my tent after I went for a sleep-

-They are still waiting-

"What are you guys doing?" –I say with a tired voice-

"We are doing nothing." –Will says-

"Yeah its nothing- -Jack says

"You been waiting all night" –I say-

"We just been talking" –They both say-

-They change the subject-

"Will, Charlie go hunting" –Jack says-

"Fine" -Says will-

"Sure" -I say-

-Me and Will go and look for food-

"What were you really doing Will?" –I say-

"Like I said nothing"-Will says-

"You said you were talking" –I say-

"Shh"-Will says-

"What?" –I say-

"Look over there a rabbit"-Will says-

"It looks so peaceful" –I say-

-As that moment a walker comes through a bush and charges with no escape the rabbit gets devoured-

"Oh my god..." -I say-

"That's another meal been eaten by the walkers" -Will says-

"We must move on" -Will says-

"Yeah" -I say-

-I think about the rabbit-

"There"-Will says-

"A dear!" -I say-

"Shh!" -Will quietly shouts-

"Oh sorry" -I say-

-Will aims with his rifle-

"Shoot it" -I say-

-I bang is heard-

"That was not my bullet..."-Will says

"Someone else is here" -I say-

"Or the walkers got him..." -Will say-

"Which would be better?" -I say-

-We here a shout-

"Charlie we need to help him!" -Will says and runs into the forest-

"Will!" -I run after him-

"Help me please!" –We hear this-

"We were coming!" -Shouts will-

-We arrive to find 7 walkers crowding him-

"Oh god" -I say-

"Please!" -The man shouts-

"We have to try!" -Will starts to shoot-

-I pick up a rock-

-And charge at the walkers-

"Die you rotten monsters!" -We all say-

-I smash a walker in the face once making it fall over and then I repeatedly smash its face till its destroyed brain is visible-

"Take that!" -I shout-

-The man takes one of the walkers out with a screwdriver he has in his hands-

-There are only 5 left-

-Will shoots 1 in the head but while reloading one grabs him and try to bite him-

-I jump to his rescue-

-I kick the walker's leg making it fall-

-And the smash its face with the rock again repeatedly-

"Thanks Charlie and I am not bit" -Will says-

"Still three more guys!" -The man says-

-I come from behind him and crack one of the walker skulls and then smash its brains out-

"Two left!" -Shouts the man-

-I then grab a walker and throw it to will who hits the walker with his gun making it fall and then beats it with his rifle smashing its head open-

"Get the last one Charlie!" -Will shouts-

"Got it!" -I shout-

-I come up from behind grab its arm turn it around by force then I throw the rock as hard as I can into its face not killing it-

-I then jump back but the walker grabs me and tries to bite me-

-At this time the man jumps down the rock where he was and stabs it in the skull with his screwdriver-

"Thanks stranger" -I say-

"Don't mention it you saved me from them" -The man says-

-Will comes over-

"What's his name?" -Will asks-

"My name is John" -Says the man-

"Nice to meet you Johnm -Me and Will say-

"I was with my friend"-John says-

"Have you seen him?" -John says-

"No" -Me and Will say-

"We got to go find him we split paths"

"Where?" -Will says-

"Come follow me"

-We walk with him-

"So where you grow up john?" -Will asks-

"Florida" -John replies-

"We don't even know what state we are in" -I say-

-We see a building with walkers around it-

"He must be in there" -John says-

"He could be dead" -I say-

"No he alive i can feel it!" -John says-

"There too many here" –Will says-

"Let's take them out"-I say-

"You're crazy!" -Will says-

"I agree with Charlie here" -john says-

"Ugh...Why do i always do stuff like this" -Will mumbles-

"We just got to make it past here and kill a couple of walkers and we will be there in a short time" –John says-

"Sure...sure..." -Will says-

-We walk around the building from a distant too see the best route-

"There would be good" -Will says-

"Yeah there!" -John says-

"Let's get over there then!" -I say

(End of Chapter three)


	4. Surviving the dead:Chapter 4

Surviving the dead

(Chapter 4)

-Me and John go sneaking out into the open-

-We stays back as support-

"Charlie I can't wait to find him!" -John says-

"Calm down...and don't keep your hopes up" -I say-

"I've always been told to stay positive and you won't change that"

"I'm just saying he could be dead" -I say-

"He will be alive" -Says john-

-We see a back door-

"There"-I say-

"That's our way though" -I say-

-Jack seems to have found his way over to will-

"Jack is here" -I say-

-Jack and will seem to be talking-

"Should we go back?" -John says-

"No let's get your friend" -I say-

-As we approach the back door-

-One of those walkers comes out of the door-

-It jumps on john and they both fall back-

-Jack and will run over attracting the walkers-

-Jack takes out a hidden blade-

-He then kicks a walker in the shin making it fall-

-Then he stabs in through the head-

-He repeats this with other walkers-

-I grab the walker and throw him off of john-

-I then charge at the walker-

-Into the room-

-But the walker elbows hit the door and the lock, locking me in-

-I throw the walker off me-

-I see a butchers knife-

-I grab it-

-I slice at the walker head not killing it-

"Die god dammit!" -I say-

-I slash at it 3 times-

-The walker head hangs on by a thread-

-I give one last slash it neck with all my power-

-It drops dead on the floor-

"Jesus!"

-Jack, John and Will are at the door-

"Everything alright?" -Jack says-

"I'm fine" -I say-

-But a few seconds later-

-I see hear something-

"Guys something is in here" -I say-

-Jack tries to kick down the door-

"We will be there in a second stay at the door" -Says Jack-

-I turn my attention to across the room-

-I decide to move closer to it-

-There is a walker or appears to be one-

-Jack continues to try and break down the door-

-I walk closer to it-

-I see it eating a dead body from a distant but the body looks new-

-The walker turns out to be a man-

-The man turns around-

"Wait please I did not mean to hurt him!" -Says the man-

"What?" -I say-  
>"He came at me i swear!" -The man said-<p>

"You killed him? You're just like the walkers!" -I say-

-Jack kicks down the door-

-They all rush in-

-Just to be horrified to what they saw-

"I did not mean to hurt him! He came at me!" -The man says-

-John is the most horrified out of us all-

"You...monster..." -John says-

"I'm sorry!" -The man says-

"You...killed my best friend..." -John says-

"I'm so sorry!" -The man says-

"Not good enough!" -Says John-

-John quickly grabs a butcher knife-

-The man pleads-

-Jack and will grab back john but he pushes them and will hits his leg and jack hits his hip which makes them two fall but John charges at the man while Jack and Will are on the floor-

(End Of Chapter)


	5. Surviving the dead:Chapter 5

Surviving the dead

(Chapter 5)

-As John charges at the man I make a jumping tackle hitting john and smashing into the wall-

-John starts to struggle to try and get to the man but I restrain him-

-The man on the floor looks horrified-

-Jack gets up and helps me restrain John-

-Will gets up and walks to the man-

"What is your name?" -Says Will-

"My...name is Sam" -Says Sam-

-John eyes are filed with horror-

"The you killed my best friend!" -Shouts John-

"His name was Sam!" -John Shouts-

"I'm so sorry!" -Says Sam-

"You can't bring him back can you? -Says John-

"I..." -Sam says-

"Your sorry is useless!" -Says John-

"John calm down" -Says Jack

"Get off me Jack!" -John says-

"Not until you calm down" -Jack says-

-John continues to struggle-

"Please don't hurt me..." -In a worried voice Sam says-

"We won't" -I say-

"Promise? -Sam asks-

"I promise" -I say-

-Jack lifts john up holding him by the arms-

"We should take John back to camp" -Jack says-

"Yeah...it's getting late lets go back" -Will says-

"What about me?" -Says dam-

"Leave him" -Jack says-

"No" -Will says-

"Your coming with us" -Will says-

-Just when Jack was about to say something he decides not to say it-

"Come on lets go" -Will says-

-We all walk out of the building and very quietly sneak past a couple of walkers-

-We come into seeing distant of our camp-

-Someone is searching it-

"Look over there" -Will says-

"What should we do?" -Jack asks-

"We should go up there" -I say-

"How about...no" -Jack says-

"Fine ill go up with will" -I say-

"No...I got to watch Sam and john with jack" -Will says-

"Fine then" -I say-

-I walk up out in the open and the Man if he turns can see me-

-The Man is wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans-

-He is also has a shovel and a magnum revolver-

-I walk closer-

-The Man turns and quickly takes out his revolver-

"Who are you?" -Says the Man-

"Who are you?" -I say-

"I asked first mate" -Says the Man-

"Well this is my camp" -I say-

"How many are there of you?" -The Man says-

"Just me" -I say-

"Can't be there more than one tent and there all been recently used" -The Man says-

"Well it's just me you and you just going to have to believe that" -I say-

"I don't believe you..." -The Man says-

"You're just going to have to..." -I say-

-Jack holding John runs over-

-Will and Sam do the same-

-Jack takes out his secret knife-

"Wait" -Says the man-

"Don't mess with my camp or my people" -Jack says-

"What are you going to do about it?" -The Man says-

"I am going to do this" -Jack says-

-Jack smashes the guy in the face with his fist-

-The Man hits back-

-Jack and the Man go into a full on fight-

"Hey hey!" –Will says-

"Stop this you're going to attract walkers!" -Will says-

-They don't listen-

-I snatch the Man Shovel-

-I hit the Man in the shin making him fall over then I hit Jack in the shin with the shovel too-

-They both fall into one knee-

"Stop this madness because if you don't you're going to attract walkers is that what you want? To be eaten alive?" -I say-

"Fine but we must tie him up" -Says jack-

"Wait...I want to leave this place now" -The Man says-

"Should of thought of that before you came to our camp now tie him up!" -Jack says-

-I nod then tie up the Man-

-I can't tell what the man is thinking-

-Is he angry? Sad? I can't tell!-

-We hear something-

-Something very bad-


End file.
